Xerxes IX
Appearance Xerxes IX has silver-white hair, described as being somewhat tousled or "bed-headed," as well as "mysterious" and that it "curls inward". His eyes are a moderate yellow, often perceived with a piercing stare.. He wears a deep red jacket with gold cuffs, a patterned white sash and belt with a ribbon tie underneath, black straight-legged pants, and dark brown leather, half-laced boots. He also sports a pair of white gloves. Xerxes' cape is a Persian carpet, trimmed with faux-fur on the sides held together by two golden clasps and a chain. His crown is simple, with no jewels, and painted gold. Personality Xerxes is shown to be cold, harsh, and very strict. He is very protective of his daughter, Lexy, having acted with anger to cats who could hurt her. Although distant with most cats, only his caring side comes out from being a parent. When being professional, however, he is respectful and to the point. Other cats have pushed this angry side of Xerxes by questioning his authority or overall insulting him, which has caused him to explode with fury. He isn't the most modest, as he is seen to offer his body to Bob the Cat, and to have stripped in front of Spots once. Relationships Ramses the Great: '''Both Ramses and Xerxes have a very heated relationship, chock-full of innuendos and other negativities. This is in relation to the fact that they are both royal figures and have a constant need for power and dominance. Romance may have been suggested between them through their vigorous interactions, and Ramses' 'purrom-posal'. '''Bob the Cat: Xerxes is thought to have an 'attraction' to him, especially after his nose bled to seeing Bob with close to nothing on. Later, it is heavily implied that he, Bob and Ramses had a menage a trois . Other than that, Xerxes still acts like his prissy self, stating that he didn't want Bob's gift (a pinecone) because it got his glove dirty. Speckles: Not much is known to them, interaction wise, but they have been shown to Cosplay Ib together. Senor Don Gato: Xerxes views Don Gato on a more positive note, especially since it was him who showed concern after Xerxes fell under the influence on Valentine's day. He also appreciates him more, due to his compliments. Although, Xerxes is personally wary of him ashe has seen Don Gato flirt with many other cats Lexy: He is very benevolent with Lexy, as she is his daughter. That caused Lexy to have expensive tastes, and he has no regrets for making her feel like royalty. Lexy's mother though, is unknown. Sunny:'''Their interaction together is limited, however Sunny did once give him sunflowers on Valentine's day. He is shown to be sniffing them, while warning Sunny "Don't even-" when he slings his arm around Xerxes. '''Sassy Fran: Xerxes has been shown smiling with a pair of sunglasses on his face when he was asked by Sassy Fran if he wanted to be smothered in decadent chocolate cake. Spud: Spud sent him a valentine's day card that read "My power is 80, and fish are gold. Being your baby, it never gets old." Xerxes responds to this by giving a blank stare and stating, "I'll think about it." Spots: Xerxes is eventually becoming done with Spots' jokes. One time, he responded to him bystripping when asked how he sounds in bed. Lady Meow Meow: Xerxes was not fond of her antics, especially when asked to take a selfie with him. He responds with obvious discomfort by trying to back away and stating, "Is this even necessary?" Cocoa: Xerxes already has an iffy view on Cocoa, as the latter cat once asked him what was really special about a Zanzibar cushion. He was in utter disbelief, and told him that it was only made for the finest of tushes. Breezy: '''Once, Breezy took his crown from his head, which caused Xerxes to scream. '''Patches: '''Patches was once seen making a snarky comment behind Xerxes' back. It is unknown what he did, but Patches may have been slapped. '''Ginger: Ginger was the first to make Xerxes genuinely smile. It was rudely interrupted by Snowball's comment. 'Snowball: '''Snowball asked him what he was the king of, then made a comment that degraded his pillow. He responds to this by uttering muderous words while giving an insane, yander-like stare. Trivia * Xerxes IX originally was to have a speech pattern that was alike Shakespeare's Iambic pentameter, but had to be changed due to complaints * The first ask received by Xerxes ''was this complaint. * This was Chair-chan's sixth blog, and first for the AU. * He is about 6'0.5". * Sometimes, Xerxes' fangs become visible when he is screaming. Category:Rare Cats Category:Male Cats